


Insomnio

by KaizokuJou



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, LawLu - Freeform, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizokuJou/pseuds/KaizokuJou
Summary: —Así que estás despierto —escuchó una voz familiar y volteó para encontrarse con una sonrisa alegre, era el muchacho con el sombrero de paja que le saludaba agitando la mano —¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir, Torao?





	Insomnio

Lo único que se escuchaba era la marea del océano chocando contra el casco del barco. Se llevó a los labios una botella de cerveza fría que había cogido del refrigerador. Todos estaban durmiendo en el Sunny Go, y se encontraba solo en la cubierta recargado en el barandal, mirando al frente donde el mar sin fin se extendía hasta quebrarse con un cielo oscuro que parecía fundirse con el agua. Una luna menguante brillaba tenue y sus rayos se proyectaban traslúcidos en la superficie. Respirar se sentía como un acto extraño, cuando sus pulmones se llenaban de la brisa que chocaba contra su rostro. Sentía un peso extraño en el pecho, justo arriba del diafragma. Algo atorado. Y no sabía qué era. O era tal vez todo. Todo y nada. Aspiro hondo y luego exhaló. Como si soltando todo ese aire fuera capaz de deshacerse de la opresión. Pero no funcionó. 

Casi nunca podía dormir. Era por eso que bajo sus ojos siempre habían prolongadas ojeras. E incluso cuando dormía, nunca podía descansar. Se mantenía en un estado molesto de vigilia, al pendiente siempre de su alrededor. Una especie de paranoia irracional que no le permitía bajar la guardia jamás. 

Dio otro sorbo a la cerveza. El sabor amargo le daba cierta sensación de realidad. Miró el vidrio negro de la botella un momento. Se preguntó cuándo había empezado a tomar alcohol... y no lo pudo recordar. 

No es que fuera un ebrio sin remedio como Roronoa Zoro. Era tan sólo que había algo en el frío y la espuma de la cerveza que le ayudaba a pensar con claridad. Recordó entonces que había estado bebiendo una cerveza el día que Mugiwara no Luffy despertó después de la Guerra de Marineford. 

Mugiwara-ya... 

Nunca comprendió del todo qué era lo que le descolocaba tanto de Mugiwara. Desde el momento que lo conoció en Shabondy. Desde el momento en que lo vio golpear a un Tenryuubito. "Este tipo está loco de remate". Pensó. Pero era algo más. Había algo más sobre él que le turbaba. Porque no encontraba otra forma de decirlo. Monkey D. Luffy se las arreglaba para alterarlo todo. 

Durante mucho tiempo trató de convencerse de que salvarlo en Marineford y hacer una alianza con él era una estrategia táctica. Y sí lo era. Sin embargo, a estas alturas ya no podía seguir pretendiendo que se trataba sólo de eso. No... era algo más. Tal vez era ese extraño poder suyo de reunir a las personas a su alrededor. Siempre que estaba cerca de él, sentía una pequeña sensación cálida. 

Era como el sol...

Ugh, y por eso lo detestaba. Hacía que pensara cosas absurdas y cursis...

Cosas como, que en aquél entonces, cuando él había perdido a su hermano, quería estar ahí para él. Quería ser la persona que estuvo a su lado en un momento tan difícil. Y pasó horas enteras observándolo en la camilla, viendo el ritmo de su corazón en la pantalla de un aparato,como tomarle la mano inconsciente mientras agitado entre sueños murmuraba "Ace". Y notenía sentido y su tripulación lo entendía menos que él. 

Pero no le habló. Cuando despertó no se acercó a él. Se quedó sentado observando, mientras bebía una cerveza. Que destruyera todo lo que quisiera, que descargara su rabia. Que llorara. Eso estaba bien. Sabía que lo único que necesitaba era lidiar con su dolor. Y para cuando se calmó y regresó de la jungla, Law ya había desaparecido. Después de todo, era tan sólo un extraño.

Un extraño... tal vez ahora ya no era un extraño. Luffy se empeñaba en insistir que era su "nakama". Y se tomaba confianzas extrañas con él. Law no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie invadiera su espacio personal. Pero a Luffy poco le importaba y se aparecía de la nada para taclearlo con un abrazo, o colocar su mano en su hombro. Aunque para el muchacho del Sombrero de Paja eso era lo normal.

Verdaderamente, por más tiempo que pasara con él, seguía sin poder entender cómo funcionaba su mente. El resto de su tripulación había aprendido a vivir con eso, a seguir la corriente y dejarse llevar. Mas para Law ceder era casi imposible. Y aún así habían instantes en los que se permitía verse arrastrado por el ritmo desenfrenado e irracional del menor. Y eso le asustaba...

Cruzó los brazos sobre el barandal y hundió su cabeza entre ellos, soltando un gruñido de desesperación. Le provocaba tanta ansiedad. Joder, Mugiwara no Luffy le daba una ansiedad al nivel de un diagnóstico médico.

Suspiró. Justo por eso... era tal vez justo porque le importaba demasiado.

—Así que estás despierto —escuchó una voz familiar y volteó para encontrarse con una sonrisa alegre. Era el muchacho con el sombrero de paja que le saludaba agitando la mano —¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir, Torao?

—No. 

—Ya veo... —nunca se imaginó que Luffy fuera del tipo que tiene problemas para dormir. Parecía que podría hacerlo a cualquier hora, todas las horas que quisiera. Pero a veces Luffy pensaba -sí, aunque eso fuera raro -y pensaba cosas que no lo dejaban dormir —Cuando no puedo dormir, me subo a la cabeza de Sunny para mirar el mar. El sonido de las olas me ayuda a calmarme un poco, ¿a ti también te ayuda, Torao? —habló con voz ligera, despreocupada.

—Casi nunca puedo dormir —comentó.

—Lo sé. Siempre tienes una ojeras enoormes —dijo con una pequeña risa al final, estirando su cara de goma debajo de los ojos. Law sonrió de lado, apenas perceptible. —Apuesto a que si vieras el mar desde la cabeza del Sunny, podrías dormir.

—¿No es ese tu espacio exclusivo? —Law alzó una ceja.

—Sí, pero puedo compartirlo con Torao si no puede dormir —dijo con otra risa ligera. Maldito fuera Mugiwara-ya y su despreocupación.

—No sé si... —pero Luffy ya no estaba escuchando ni le importaba. Rodeó al Cirujano de la muerte con su brazo de goma y el otro lo estiró hasta agarrarse de la melena del león, y salieron volando. Dios, no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de adrenalina. Sentía que los iba a tirar al agua e iban a morir porque ambos eran usuarios y nadie estaba despierto para sacarlos. Pero no, aterrizaron justo en la cabeza del Sunny. Aún así el golpe había dolido. Joder, que no era de hule como el otro. Y el menor sólo reía, se burlaba de su cara y de que había caído casi de cabeza. A Law no le hacía mucha gracia. 

Entonces Luffy exhaló y se acostó con los brazos cruzados tras la nuca, para ver al cielo. Y guardó silencio. Algo muy extraño en él a decir verdad... Trafalgar decidió tomar la oportunidad de estar así un segundo con él. Permitirse sólo por un rato compartir ese momento... se sentó a su lado; por supuesto, a una distancia prudente. Y también guardó silencio. Luffy miraba el cielo pero Law sólo lo podía mirar a él. Y así se quedaron un rato, hasta que el menor por fin habló.

—Estaba pensando en Ace.

Law no supo qué contestar. Y estaba bien. Luffy no quería que contestara nada. De cierta forma, estaba bien. Si era Torao el que escuchaba... estaba bien. No le gustaría hablarle de esas cosas a ninguno de su tripulación. Sabía que se preocuparían y no quería ver aflicción en sus rostros a causa de él. Pero Torao no era así. Torao sólo lo miraba fijamente con esa expresión seria suya. Y por alguna razón que no podía entender, sentía que Torao era el único con el que podía hablar de Ace. Era como si... siempre hubiera estado ahí para él. Tal vez era porque él lo había salvado de Marineford en aquella ocasión. 

—Ya sé que no quieres que te agradezca, y que ya te he agradecido por haberme salvado esa vez pero.. —se detuvo un momento, entonces se sentó y se acercó un poco más al otro. Se rascó la nuca y continuó —Gracias, Torao... —Law iba a protestar pero el menor siguió hablando —Gracias por haber estado ahí para mí cuando no tenía a mi tripulación —dijo, y su sonrisa fue tan brillante que Law sintió su corazón írsele hasta el estómago. Incluso si él como médico sabía que eso no era posible — No sé que hubiera hecho si tú, Jinbei, Rayleigh o incluso Hancock no hubieran estado ahí...

—Yo realmente no estuve. Sólo curé tus heridas... —murmuró Law con amargura.

—Bah, patrañas. Yo sé que estuviste ahí... no sé si son imaginaciones mías pero... tengo la sensación de que tú estabas ahí... no sé, tal vez es algo en tu olor que me resulta muy familiar... —su voz fue como un murmullo, y entonces se inclinó de lado para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Law. Todo su cuerpo se tensó. —Cuando pienso en Ace... a veces me siento muy solo... luego recuerdo a todos. A Zoro, a Nami, a Usopp, a Sanji, a Robin, a Franky, a Brook... y es un poco raro porque sigo triste pero al mismo estoy feliz —a cada palabra que el menor pronunciaba la tensión en el cuerpo del otro se iba desvaneciendo. Y una extraña melancolía le invadía. Sin darse cuenta, su mano se encontraba colocada sobre la mata de cabellos negros incontrolables del chico. Luffy sonrió.

—A veces me recuerdas a él —¿Acaso estaba mal que aquello le provocara una profunda alegría? sentirse importante para el otro capitán. Durante todo el rato, Law no dejó de mirar al muchacho. Y entonces Luffy le regresó la mirada. Y la sostuvieron así, por un instante que pareció eterno. Y Law no podía descifrar entonces qué era lo que Luffy estaba pensando.

Se preguntó... si acaso... podía permitirse... en ese momento, tan sólo un segundo... si tan sólo pudiera... 

Cerró los ojos y hundió su rostro en el cuello del otro. Lento, sus brazos en un movimiento trémulo rodearon el cuerpo más pequeño, y con ese impulso, cedió ante su propia fragilidad.

El corazón de Luffy dio un vuelco. Era muy extraño que Torao actuara de esa forma... Pero... estaba bien. Así estaba bien. Él también hundió su cara en el cuello de Torao, y le rodeó con sus brazos. El cabello negro del más alto le hacía cosquillas en el rostro, y el aroma penetrante de su nuca invadía sus sentidos; el aroma de Torao... Había algo en su aroma que le gustaba demasiado.

Y se quedaron así. Tan sólo así, sintiendo la calidez contraria. Y poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, ambos se quedaron dormidos.


End file.
